


Her

by nolu



Category: King of Scars - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: :D, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: yeah i’m bad at titles sue mea short drabble in nikolai’s pov when he’s missing his general :D
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Kudos: 17





	Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsaritsas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaritsas/gifts).



The palace felt empty without her. He sighed, and the cold palace only sighed back. He missed her fire. The way she glared at him. The soft rose scent of her shampoo. He missed her constant annoyance at life. The way she looked ready to punch him. He missed those rare cracks in her armor, the ones only he could see. He missed she snappy comebacks and sass. He missed _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo thanks for reading my maybe 50 words of angst! from a mini ask bait i did on tumblr (@emiikas) leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed?


End file.
